1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric oscillator, including a piezoelectric resonator package accommodating a piezoelectric resonating element and a semiconductor device having a built-in oscillating circuit to oscillate the piezoelectric resonating element, and a portable telephone and electronic equipment using the piezoelectric oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
In compact information equipment, such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), a mobile computer, or an IC card, and mobile communication equipment, such as a portable telephone, a car phone, or a paging system, a piezoelectric oscillator is widely used within the package. In the structure of a related art piezoelectric oscillator, a piezoelectric resonator unit and a oscillating circuit unit are respectively constituted by separate packages. For example, a structure in which the package constituting the piezoelectric resonator unit is overlapped with the package constituting the oscillating circuit unit and fixed thereon is disclosed in the related art. See Microfilm of Publication of Utility Model Application No. H02-4312. Such a structure can avoid various disadvantages when the piezoelectric resonating element and the oscillating circuit are accommodated within the same package. Specifically, there are some cases where gas, generated when curing, adheres to the piezoelectric resonating element and leads to degradation if the piezoelectric resonating element and the oscillating circuit are accommodated within the same resin package.
Therefore, as described above, by accommodating the piezoelectric resonating element and the oscillating circuit in separate packages and overlapping them in the longitudinal direction, these disadvantages can be avoided and the oscillator can be constructed smaller. Recently, in various equipment equipped with a piezoelectric oscillator, further miniaturization becomes a challenge, and thus, the piezoelectric oscillator itself is needed to be formed smaller.
Therefore, the piezoelectric oscillator having the constitution in which the piezoelectric resonating element and the oscillating circuit are accommodated in separate packages and overlapped in the longitudinal direction as described above is constructed, for example, as shown in FIG. 12.
FIG. 12 is a schematic showing a process during the manufacture of the above described related art piezoelectric oscillator. In the drawing, a lead frame 1 is fixed onto one surface 2a of a resonator package 2 accommodating a piezoelectric resonating element therein. The lead frame 1 includes a device mounting portion 4 and an IC chip 3 is fixed onto the device mounting portion 4. The respective terminals of the IC chip 3 are wire-bonded to plural inner lead portions 5 included in the lead frame 1 using bonding wires 6.